RNW Drinking game
Keep hitting the Random Page button and see if any of these apply. Make sure you have an ambulance on speed dial, cause this is the most surreal beyond-all-belief way to get drunk (if you use alcoholic drinks). Palynig thsi game whileyer etiding ain't reckommemmed, ruhmockended, recmoemndde...ish a bad idea! *hic* If you're foolish enough to play with all of these, they will [[Doctor EGGMAN|''DESTROY YOUR LIVER!!!]] And that would be bad. Better line up a liver transplant in advance. Random Page *For every page with the category "Random Works!", take a drink. *For every page that has either the "Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time" or the "New pages that didn't have categories for the shortest time", category, take a drink. *For every satire page, take a drink. *For every Badge and Gallery page, take a drink. *Take a drink for every crappy MS Paint drawing. **If the page you enter is made by McJoshBurnStead, finish your drink and click Random Page again. *For every page that has the Background image on it, take a drink. *For every single-sentence page, take a drink. **For every single-WORD page, take two aditional drinks. *If a page uses a One-off category, take a drink. *For every page that uses Klasky Csupo, Shadow kills, Super Smash Bros. insert here, Kash or Jelly toast, take a drink. *For every rant or "i'm leaving" page, take a drink. *Take a drink for every 30 categorys in a page. *For every MLP page, take a drink. *Look at the page history: **If UMG added a "Pokemon is stupid" category, take a drink. **If Moon Snail added a "Adventure time is horrible" category, take a drink. **If a page had BOTH added at one point, take three additional drinks. **If a summary has master ventus saying "Done", take a drink. **Take a drink for every undone revision. *If you end up in this page, drink until you die. *If a page has "cray-cray" on it, finish your drink, get another one, open it, and then hit the Random Page button again. *For every Nina Needs to Go page, take a drink. *For every Wayside page, take a drink. **If you end up on the Wayside in a nutshell page, finish your drink and click Random Page again. *For every Pooh Goes Poop page, take a drink. **If it was made recently, then personally come to whoever made it and hit them in the head with your cup or bottle. *If you end up on an anti-MLP page, keep drinking. Have an ambulance on standby. *For every page that unironically uses a pre-2007 meme as if it were new, take a drink. You'll be drunk by this point. *For every page without categories take a drink. *If a page does not go under any of these standards, still take a drink, because fuck you, that's why. *For every motor-related page page, drink some gasoline. Have your local poison control on standby. *For every page with really bad euphemisms, take a drink. **If you get two or more pages in a row, take two drinks. *For every MLP page, eat some candy, then wash it down with a drink. *For every Virtual TV or Virtual Television page, take a drink. *For every page that says something along the lines of "we should revive the bunker guys!!!", take a shot and consume the blood of a mortal. **Warning, don't do this game. Surprise, it will get you arrested if the user who posted it is located in your neighborhood! *Anytime someone says something about something inappropriate without realizing it take three shots. *For every page that triggers one of your interests, take a drink. *Take a drink for every user-made drawing that's actually decent. *Take a drink if you find a dead project page. *Take a drink when someone brings up Mumfie or Scarecrow. *Take a drink each time ''Liberty's Kids is mentioned. *Take a drink whenever someone jokes about a blocked user. **Take an extra drink if said person joined the wiki after this user was blocked. *Take a drink if a GIF in on a page. *Take a drink if a YouTube video is on a page. *Take a drink if FNaF-related content is on the page. *Take a drink if the page is blank. *Take a drink if the page was made in 2013. *Take a drink for every Roblox-related page. **If you wind up on the "Why roblox is the worst game ever." page, down your drink. *For every page with Chuck E. Cheese's on it, eat some pizza and wash it down with a drink. *For every page with the Big Cash Money on it, take a drink. *Take a drink for every "Mfw" or "Mfw but it's the other way around" page **If said page was created by anyone other than Insecurity97, take two extra drinks. *Take a drink if Creepypasta is on a page. **Take a additional drink if it's Jeff the Killer. ***If Sonic.exe is on the page, prepare for alcohol poisoning. *take a drink when someone talks in all lowercase. you'll probably have alcohol poisoning by this point. *Take a drink for every old page that gets ruined by memes *Take a drink whenever Discovery Kids or the Hub is mentioned. **Take another drink if either Kenny the Shark, Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks, or Growing Up Creepie is mentioned. ***If SheZow is mentioned, chug your drink. *Whenever Johnny Test is mentioned, drink some moonshine. *Eat some bread and wash it down with a drink whenever the Breadwinners are called "Dreadlosers". *Take a drink whenever "5ever (more than 4ever)" is used. **If you wind up on anything related to The Bunker, chug your drink. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink whenever Gak is mentioned, then get a Gak container and MAKE WACKY GAK SOUNDS! *Take a drink whenever Sanic is mentioned. *Take a drink for every post on Bands that have yet to exist. **If you end up on LANA's page, chug your drink. Use caution while doing this game. *If someone acts like a hippie, take a drink and then get in touch with our inner-granola, m'kay? *Take a drink if the page has the category "Barbies taste like plastic", *Take a drink every time you land on a "How to make x shows y" page, or the like. **If you're Moon Snail, proceed to cry for 2 minutes, then drink your tears, **Every time you see either "Make X a 60's music fanboy whose catchphrase is "Screw Jesus and praise The Beatles!", or "Make X a religious nutjob whose catchphrase is "Screw The Beatles and praise Jesus!", down your drink. **Take a drink each time something offensive or inappropriate is mentioned. **Take a drink whenever you see "Have a controversial episode dedicated to everyone talking about religion.". **Whenever you see this song, take a drink. *Take a drink for every broken file link *Take a drink for everything related to Rubbadubbers. **Finish your drink if it Madi Shinx has nothing to do with it. *Take a drink for everything related to Plants vs. Zombies. **Finish your drink instead if neither Moon Snail nor Comp have anything to do with it. *Take a drink everytime you see something Undertale related. *Take. A. Drink. Every. Time. Someone. Talks. Like. This. **Take. Another. If. You. Read. It. Very. Slowly. Even. Though. You. Can. Just. Ignore. The. Full. Stops. *Take a drink every time you see the following: **Colored text **Big text ** Crossed-out text **Txet sdrawkcab **Underlined text **Unnecessary indents ** **all lowercase text **Text without apostrophies (Like cant instead of can't. Finish your drink if someone mistakingly did it with he'll.) **That includes the previously mentioned. Get chugging! *Take a drink for every page written like a transcript, like this: **Spongebob: Hey Patrick! What are we going to do today? **Patrick: Read this in my voice. If you did, take another drink. *Whenever Devo appear in Pantomime Mime, take a drink. *Take a drink if the page has the "Some other 7th thing" category. **If said page also has extra categories with the name "Some other (insert number other than 7th) thing", take a drink for each one of the categories on the page. *Take a drink for every top hat template. *Take a drink every time you see "Fried Chicken" or "Gabe Newell". *If a comment is edited t0 fix a typo, tiake a drink. *Take a drink whenever someone says "fak u umg". *For every comment that only has (a) picture(s), take a drink. *Take a drink for every "lol" or "k" comment. *Down a bottle if you land on a page that has more than 5k bytes. **Skip this one if you want to live. *If you, by some chance, land on Hot Dr Pepper, prepare yourself a glass of hot Dr Pepper and enjoy. *If you land on Radicles from OK K.O.! is incel-coded, take nine shots of carbonated vodka. If you're under the legal drinking age, just chug a pouch of Capri-Sun until there's nothing left. *If you land on All God's creatures, then prepare yourself a glass of Coca Cola and watch all the Mr. Meaty shorts. *If you land on Komaeda, watch the entire Fingers In His Ass Video and proceed to take sips every time "fingers" or "ass" is said. *If you land on You know I had to do it to em, take a shot of orange juice and do it to em! *If you land on a Tales from Poké Pelago page, take a drink and eat some Poké Beans. *Take a drink (The No-Logic kind) if you land on a BRAINZ OC page. *If you land on a drink page, take a drink of that drink. Yes, even if it's fictional. You better find a way! *If you land on a Peanut Otter's Disco page, take a drink and listen to the PB&J Otter theme song. *If you land on Tubb Goes to the Cinema, take a drink and watch Incredibles 2. If you, like Tubb, found the movie very boring and not fun at all, finish your drink. *If you land on a Down on the Farm page, take a drink of cow's milk. *If you land on a The AuSome Six! page, take a vaccine cocktail and sing this. *If you land on Your OCs, eat some paper that has been written on and chug down your drink. Chat/Discord *Take a drink if you're greeted. *Take a drink every time someone talks about chat being dead *Take a drink when someone goes AFK for 10 minutes or longer instead of simply leaving *Take a drink if you end up being the only user on chat. *Take a drink for every swear *Take a drink for every emoticon/emoji (Obviously not counting the ones used in #emoji-story. We aren't that cruel.) **Another if it's :thonk:, :jason:, :ilove:, :sans:, :devito: or :guido:. ***If Kevin uses :thonk:, take an extra shot. *Take a drink whenever a picture is posted. **Two more if it's Rimiguji posting an anime picture. **Chug the rest of your drink if someone other than Rimiguji posts an anime picture. **Take two drinks if Kevin or Jennifer say "anime". **Finish your drink if Rimi responds with ".t tsanime" or with the :boom: and :gun: emojis. **Drink a tall glass of deliciously purifying beet juice if anywhere along this exchange, the no anime penguin is posted. *Now, the non-anime images... **Down the bottle to calm your nerves if someone posts the Mr. Ping image. ***Take a drink and sigh in relief if nobody does the challenge. **If Kevin posts a Total Drama image, eat some of Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails and wash them down with a drink. **If Kevin posts a Loud House image, put some hot sauce in your beverage and chug it, straight down the hatch. *Take a drink whenever a bot is used (Aside from t!fish) **Three more if a bot is used outside of #brick-brick-brick-brick. **Down a bottle if someone levels up. **Take a drink if t!tg is used outside of #tatsugotchi-farm **Take a drink whenever a guild tag is used. (such as ".t tsanime" and its 479 variants) ***Drink to forget if someone uses .t random and finds an NSFW tag. *Down the bottle if someone actually uses the voice chat. **Another if it's #no-gods-no-masters *Finish your drink if someone other than Kevin, Ace, or Jennifer posts in #music-man. **For every time Kevin posts something from Your Favorite Martian's discography, take a drink. Two if it's "My Balls". **Take a drink if Kevin posts Vocaloid music. Chug if it's a Hatsune Miku or Otomachi Una song, or a song by Takeaki Wada/Kurage-P. *Finish your drink if someone other than Kevin posts in #local-tv-station. *Finish your drink if someone other than Kevin or Ace posts in #art. *When you first log on to the Discord... **Take a drink if Rimiguji is playing "Nothing". ***Two if he isn't playing "Nothing". ***There if he is playing "SENRAN KAGURA SHINOVI VERSUS", "Trackmania Nations Forever", "Sonic World", or "Doki Doki Literature Club". You'll die. **Take a drink if MegaToon1234 is idle. **Chug if there's a name trend going on. **Look at Kevin's icon. ***Chug your beverage if they have Ronnie Anne Santiago from The Loud House as their icon. ***If they have Lincoln as their icon, down the bottle while listening to "Baby Hotline" by Jack Stauber. ***If they have Lynn as their icon, take 2 drinks. ***If Kevin has Sid as their icon, listen to a K-Pop song and take a shot of Vodka. If the song you choose is a BTS or LOONA song, you have to down another bottle of Vodka. ***If they have Stella as their icon, take a shot of Vodka if their name has any references to the "scorpion fromation". ****FYI, that "scorpion formation" thing is a reference you would only understand if you'd watch the TLH episode "Be Stella My Heart". ***If they have a character other than Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, Lynn, Sid or Stella as their icon, just down the bottle. **Take a drink if Ace Lad is playing "Pain Tool SAI", "FireAlpaca", or maybe "Clip Studio Pain(t)" ***If you see Ace playing something that's not the ones mentioned above, just down the bottle. **Take a drink if Moon Snail's avatar is something other than his Pokésona crossing his arms. Add another drink for every consecutive day this holds true. *Take a drink when Sagwa is mentioned. **Two shots if it's about how sexy Baba Miao is. **Eat some Chinese food and wash it down with a drink if it's about Timebomb's love for Dongwa. *Take a drink every time Kevin brings up the Lincoln Loud x Reader fanfic they read when they were 11. Another drink if they express regret. *Take a shot of some delicious grape juice if Kevin says "oh god oh fuck". If someone other than Kevin says it, take one sip of water. *Take a shot if someone says "#BISSONMICKEY". Take a really large gulp if neither Zuli, Jennifer or Rimi have said it. *Take a drink whenever someone mentions Rabb.it. **Take another if Kevin actually shows up for any Rabb.it stream taking place. *Take a drink every time someone uses t!daily or t!rep when it hasn't refreshed for them yet. *Take a drink whenever Kevin says "eons". *Take a drink of liquid poop-y whenever Guido is mentioned. *Take a drink whenever someone uses t!slots **Another if they bet something like 34, 69, 420 or 500. **Down the bottle if they actually win. **If they don't, take a drink if someone responds with !lost *Take a drink whenever Rimi screams "DAILY STAMPEDE" whenever the t!daily command refreshes. **Bonus points if he uses a @here ping **down your drink if only 3 or less users use t!daily during the stampede *Take a drink whenever Moon, Rimi and Kevin do their daily t!daily checks in the #general channel. **Take a drink if any of them end up making a statement like "if I lose my streak I will have to do this" beforehand. *Take a drink whenever Lorx Box is mentioned. Down the bottle if Babby Lorx Box is mentioned. **If another Lorx Box meme is birthed upon the users, just down the bottle. *Take a drink whenever the Big Mouth Disney Princesses are mentioned. *Take a drink every time Kevin talks in all caps. *Take a drink every time "the Grinchsexual" is brought up. *Down the bottle whenever someone uses a bot command when the respective bot is offline. *Down the bottle whenever Kevin's name is a reference to one of their interests. Which is always ur gonna die bitch *Take a drink if Lorx Box comes up. Take two extra drinks if his name is spelled as "Lorx Boxx". *Take a drink of someone says "oof". **Another if someone uses the "!oof" command. *Take a drink whenever someone talks about vore. **Another if Moon Snail is pinged. **Another if someone uses the "!vore" command. *Take a drink whenever someone mentions Venomous Foot Lettuce. **Another if the someone uses the "!venomousfootlettuce" command. *Down two bottles if someone catches a rare fish. *Take a drink whenever someone uses a Tatsu command that isn't t!rep, t!daily, t!fish, t!choose, t!cat, or t!tg. **Down a bottle if Moon Snail jokingly "uses" t!hanos *Take a drink whenever someone tries to use a disabled Notsobot command. *Take a drink whenever Kevin says "Hell yeah", "Indeed", or any variations of the two. An ambulance will be waiting outside your home if you attempt this. *Take a drink whenever Kevin says "epic" or any kind of Emma TDRR-hating rhetoric. An ambulance will be waiting outside your home if you attempt this. *Take a shot of the strongest drink you have when Kevin says "yeehaw". *Take a shot of the strongest drink you have whenever Kevin talks about Total Drama. If it's Pahkitew Island, DRINK UNTIL YOU DIE. *Take a drink whenever Jennifer says "UwU". An ambulance will be waiting outside your home if you attempt this. *Down the bottle whenever Elodie is negatively talked about. Do not try this with Kevin, or you will die of alcohol poisoning. *Take a drink whenever PaRappa The Rapper is mentioned. *Take a drink whenever someone says rip. **Another if F is spammed. *Take a drink every time a Tatsugotchi gets successfully trained. *Take a drink whenever MS dies in #rp-room **Another if he's sent to hell *Take a drink whenever Rimiguji calls Puppycorn "Dog Sonic". *Pour one out whenever someone's Tatsugotchi runs away. *Take a drink when Rimiguji expresses his love for whatever hyperfixation he has at time. *Take a drink every time Jennifer talks about Manivy. Chug down your drink whenever she says its the supreme RNW ship. *Down a bottle if someone mentions Spaghet. **Another if Moon Snail gets pissed. *Take a drink for every time Megatoon1234 posts a fact in the #gamers-rise-up channel. *Take a drink when someone breaks the silence by saying "h" or "e". *Take a drink whenever Icy says "egg". *Take a huge swig whenever someone other than Rimi, Moon Snail, Jennifer or Kevin use the $waifu, $marry, $pokemon or $husbando commands. *Down a bottle if someone other than MS claims a husbando. *Whenever Wilkins Coffee is mentioned, take a drink. Of Wilkins Coffee, of course! * *Down a bottle and salute whenever a channel is deleted or archived. *Take a drink when Robotboy is mentioned. Chug it down if it's about an edit Jennifer made about the show. *Down a bottle and cheer if someone gets a waifu/husbando on their wishlist. *Take a drink whenever Rimi re-enables .burn to use it just once. **Make it two if he forgets to re-disable it, requiring Moon Snail to disable it. *Drink and salute if a user leaves. **Drink again but hold the salute if they left without notice. Tulpabot shenanigans *Take a drink whenever Freddy and/or Shope having a clone is mentioned. *Take a drink whenever Rimi or Kevin use Bandori girl tulpas. *Take a drink whenever someone posts in the #vine-virus-rp or #vine-virus-rp-2 channels. *Put hot sauce in your drink and drink it whenever Kevin gets out the Ronnie Anne and Sid tulpas. Prepare for alcohol poisoning. *Take a drink when an rp for an rp series is held. User-specific *For every time Moon Snail acts immature or stupid, take a drink. In other words, take a drink whenever he appears. *Take a drink if Moon snail says "Ayup". *Take two drinks every time TS uses a meme. In other words, Chug every time you see him. **take an additional drink if it's the feels meme. ***If you land on Reaction to Mario Kart stuff, run. Just run. *If Moon Snail overreacts to an opinion, take a drink. *Take a drink whenever someone makes a vore joke at Moon snail's expense. *Take a drink if Moon Snail gushes about PvZ, Bloons Tower Defense, Spongebob, or Pokemon. Oh, and if he gushes about multiple on one page or comment, take a drink for each individual one. *Take a drink every time Moon Snail brings up the Grox. * Take a drink every time Moon Snail intentionally misspells a word. * Take a drink every time Moon Snail hates on Adventure Time. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you now. ** Take another drink if Tornadospeed agrees with him. ** Take another drink if Comp gets mad. *Take a shot for every user with no gf. **Take an extra shot if the user has a waifu. **Not counted for people who prefer men, or are asexual. **In other words, take a shot for every other user here. *Take two drinks for every new project Megatoon makes. *Take a drink when NintendoChamp89 hates on MLP and bronies. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink whenever CC00 complains about the Wayside animated series not being like the books. Proceed to say quotes from the books and the show in between sips. *Take a drink five times when MegaToon1234 does a thing. *Chug 10 cups of freezing cold water whenever Kevin swears. *Take a drink when Mozart999 hates on either Teen Titans Go, Sanjay and Craig, and The Dreadlosers The Breadwinners. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink when PizzaPizzaYumYum hates on Butterbean's Cafe. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Chug 20 cups of hot water if Kevin talks in all caps. *Take a drink if Ace has a fictional character as their icon. *Down the bottle every time Moon Snail says he's gay despite being bisexual. *Down the bottle every time someone calls Mozart999 a male despite being bigender. *Take a drink whenever the other users (such as the veterans) complain about Timebomb. Don't even bother calling the ambulance. You're gonna die anyway. **Take an extra drink if this happened after March 9, 2018. **Take two drinks if the complainer joined the wiki AFTER Timebomb was banned. *Take 4 drinks whenever Kevin fluctuates between typing in all lowercase letters and using proper grammar. Do not try this, or you will die of alcohol poisoning. *Take a drink whenever Mozart999 makes an Amadeus reference. *Take a drink every time Tamara talks about her interests. **If it's Robotboy, Supernoobs or Danganronpa, take one drink. **If it's Welcome to the Wayne or SDRA2, take two drinks. **If it's anything else, down the bottle. **Down the bottle if she rants about Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty or Harvey Street Kids. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Down the bottle whenever Corey talks about REOL. *Take a drink when Star stereotypes someone. **Take another drink if the user stereotyped gets pissed at her. *Take a drink when Kamafa hates on The Loud House. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink when Star keeps bringing up The Incredibles. *If Tamara agrees with Kamafa for once, take a drink. *Take a drink each time Tamara gets angry at another user for using cancer as an insult. *Take a drink whenever Moon Snail states his crush on Lemres. *Take a drink of shoe polish whenever someone mentions Moon Snail x Shoe. **If you choose something other than shoe polish for this rule, multiply your drink by 3 for being a coward. *Put hot sauce in your drink and drink it if Moon Snail references Penny's Sonic fan dubs. *Take a drink each time Mozart999 accidentally offends someone. **Skip this or else your liver is screwed. Projects * Take a drink when a new project is made. Chug a 10 foot glass of apple juice if Tamara is the creator. * Take a drink for every project that is a collaboration between Tamara and TS. * Take 23877893789378 shots every time Tamara edits a project. * Take a drink when Brainz makes a project. * Chug down your drink whenever a project is revived. * Take a shot whenever a project dies. Down your bottle if someone bets it’ll die. Retired Rules These ones don't happen anymore, so they're void. You can still use them if looking at older events, but it's optional. Retired Discord rules *Take a drink when TS says "anime" in response to Kona posting an anime picture. *Take a drink if someone in #emoji-story uses a gun. *Take a drink if a police officer appears in #emoji-story. *Take a shot of the strongest drink you have if TS is listening to Spotify. *Take a shot of some delicious grape juice if Corey says "oh god oh fuck". *Take a drink whenever TS says "me" or "me irl". *Take a drink whenever TS says "lol owned". *Take a drink whenever TS says "dope". *Take a drink if it's a character day. Which is every day you're gonna die *Take a shot if Corey Frownposts in any capacity. *Take a drink every time Corey talks about Frock in general. *Chug if TS has Susie from Summer Camp Island as his icon. *Take a drink when TS talks about Minecraft in #gamers-rise-up. *Take 69 shots of respect women juice if Kevin makes another painstakingly out-of-context Unikitty meme in #brick-brick-brick-brick. *Take a drink every time Alex is just busy at other servers. *Take a drink when Madi is online. *Take a drink when Madi says "hoo boy" *Take 2 drinks whenever Tamara points out Kevin's love for Matt. *Take a drink whenever Tamara insists Pinto is better than Matt. *Take a drink whenever someone uses !sagwa on the Discord. *Take a drink whenever someone uses .wth or .wdt. Take an extra drink if it's Kona. *Take a drink whenever Matt is called "Daddy". *Take two drinks if Moon Snail is online after midnight (EST). **Add two more for every hour he stays on after **Down the bottle if he's still on by the time Brainz (Who's on the other side of the world) logs on. If MS doesn't log off afterwards, stop drinking and tell him to go the hell to bed. *Take a drink if Sluggy and Mordecai get into a fight. *Chug an ice-cold 8 fl oz. carbonated beverage of your choice if Tornadospeed says "corn syrup". Misc. retired rules *Down your drink when Timebomb says "Smexy" or "Fak" *Take a drink whenever Timebomb talks about wanting to have sex with Dongwa. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you now. *Take a drink when OrangeBird2013 talks in UPPERCASE. The ambulance will be waiting for you outside your house if you play this game. *Take a drink when OrangeBird2013 comments. I was gonna say "Comments in bold", but he does that every time. *Take a drink when Bing tries to get everything she wants. Do not try this with TheworldofBingbang32, or else you will get alcohol poisoning. *Take a drink every time someone edits a page and then Bing gets butthurt. *Take a drink whenever AStranger195 is the only one active on the wikI. *Take a drink every time you see a comment by Chrome. *Take a drink every time Chrome is on chat. *Take a drink if OrangeBird2013 babbles on and on and on and on and on and on about liking Angry Birds, hating GoAnimate, hating Greeny Phatom, asking people to stop the "monster truck nonsense", and hating Five Nights at Freddy's. In other words, take a drink when Orangebird is acting smart stupid. *If Chrome agrees with Bingbang32 for once, take a drink. *Take a drink when Bingbang acts stupid. Which is pretty much always. ** Don't even bother calling the ambulance. You're gonna die anyway. *** Now mostly inactive due to TheworldofBingbang32 being a little more mature * Take a drink every time Bing says "Smexy" or "Fak". Have the ambulance on speed dial. *Take a shot each time Bingbang proves AdBlock can be faulty. *Take a shot every time Bingbang says dong expand without understanding its meaning *Take a drink whenever Mimitchi comments. *If you find something with Gray Pea Shooter being butthurt drink some Surge. *Every time Bingbang talks about soda, take a drink.. Make sure you have an ambulance on speed dial. *If WageGannon6 makes a page featuring a new video he made, take a drink. *Take a drink every time Alex edits Your meme tiers. Other *Take a drink when someone edits an old, old page. *Take a drink. Just take one. No reason, just drink. *Patrick Star: If you read this in my voice, take a drink. *Take a drink for every old template or page that was modernized to remove all traces of the "Phineas & Ferb is the shit!" era. *Take a drink everytime you take a drink. *Take a drink if two of the same wikis is in the three wiki ads below. *Take a drink if there's a virus on your computer. *Take a drink if you're under 13. *Take a drink if you're from upstate New York. **Another if you're from Utica and never heard anyone use the phrase "Steamed Hams". **Have a mouthwatering steamed ham if you're from Albany and use the phrase "Steamed Hams" excessively. *Take a drink if you're secretly a walrus riding a two-humped camel with a beach ball in its mouth in disguise. *Down the bottle if Lorx Box is mentioned in a page. *Down the bottle if drama from another website (such as Deviantart) or wiki (such as DreamFiction) spreads to RNW. *Take a drink for every "Screw it, the ambulance can't save you" on the page. (Including this one. Told you the ambulence can't save you! ...If you want to, count this one as well.) *Take a drink if it's a random page. **which is every page you're gonna die *Aaaand finally, down a bottle if you read through the whole page. Category:Drinking Games Category:Random Works!